


But I at last with weary feet

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Post-Canon, Reunions, Very Post-Canon, also feat. Hawk but too tiny for a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: “Watch for the one I told you about under the moon on Blue Pine Mountain," Margaret had told him, one last hope and blessing. Margaret was rarely wrong.





	But I at last with weary feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



> (The Road goes ever on and on  
> Out from the door where it began.  
> Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
> Let others follow it who can!  
> Let them a journey new begin,  
> But I at last with weary feet  
> Will turn towards the lighted inn,  
> My evening-rest and sleep to meet...)


End file.
